Ursula
Ursula (Voiced by Pat Carrol) is a wicked sea witch who is the main villain in Pooh's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. In the film, she plans to be queen of the ocean and planned on using Ariel to become human for three days so she can have Prince Eric. On the second day, she tips the scale by changing herself into a woman named Vannessa and use Ariel's voice and put a spell on Eric to make him think she is the one who saved him. On the third day, Ariel and Pooh and his friends found out about her plan and they stalled the Wedding and Ursula's shell locket that holds Ariel's voice broke and Ariel got her voice back. Before Ariel could kiss Prince Eric, The sun went down and Ariel turned back into a mermaid was now in Ursula's tentacles. King Triton came to the rescue and took Ariel's place for saving his daughter. Now Ursula begin to rule the seas but Eric stopped her by killing her with a sunken ship and save the ocean, Ariel and King Trition. Trivia *Ursula returned in Pooh's Adventures of The Muppet Movie where she worked for Doc Hopper. *Ursula guest starred in Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians as having been recruited by Bowser to aid Cruella De Vil. *Ursula later appeared in Pooh's Adventures of Happily Ever After fulfilling the same purpose she had done before with Cruella, only now she was aiding Lord Malice with his evil scheme to destroy Snow White. *Ursula appeared in both versions of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic! as one of Bowser's recruits, plotting to take over Mickey's imagination with the other forces of darkness. Drake was at her side in the Disneyland version. *Ursula became Simba's enemy in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. *Ursula became Yogi Bear's enemy in Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. *Ursula became the Fantasy Adventure Team's enemy in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. *Ursula will get revenge on Ash Ketchum and his friends in ''Ash's Adventures of The Little Mermaid''. *Ursula will become Littlefoot's enemy in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. *Ursula will become Bloom's enemy in Bloom's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. *Ursula will become Spyro's enemy in ''Spyro and Friends Meet The Little Mermaid''. *Ursula will make her first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover to get revenge on Littlefoot and the gang in ''Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess''. *Ursula will return in Pooh's Adventures of Ice Age, ''Pooh's Adventures of American Dragon: Jake Long'', ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', ''Pooh's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin'', Pooh's Adventures of Under Wraps, Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy 3: The Rescue, Winnie the Pooh Meets The Sorcerer's Apprentice, and [[Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)|''Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)]]. *Ursula will become the Berenstain Bears' enemy in ''The Berenstain Bears Meet the Little Mermaid. Category:VILLAINS Category:Masters of Evil Category:Disney Villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Half Humans Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Bowser's recruits Category:The FT Squad Villains Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Sea creatures Category:Monsters Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Sonic's Adventures villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures villains Category:Legendary creatures